


【瀚冰】春风沉醉的夜晚

by LilianChen



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 国娱RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianChen/pseuds/LilianChen
Summary: ·	四十岁的高瀚宇和二十岁的季肖冰·	梦中穿越·	伪 霸道大明星高x轻狂大学生新人饼真 不温不火中燃情浪漫中年老夫老妻·	神神叨叨文风，奇奇怪怪的车，叙述与细节的混合写法练习，ooc x10086·	伪419 点开上车





	【瀚冰】春风沉醉的夜晚

春风沉醉的夜晚

 

入了秋，晚风吹散了地气，凉意颤颤巍巍地取代了盘踞已久的湿热。  
身上黏糊糊的闷感也消退了，高瀚宇冲了凉出来，看到季肖冰穿着长袖睡衣，夏凉被盖到膝盖，于是也拿手上的毛巾薅了两把头发，快速的穿上了棉质的白T，一猫腰把自己给窝进了床铺。

“哎，瀚宇，我昨晚做了个梦。”  
“咋啦，梦到我俩结婚了还是大红大紫了？”高瀚宇看到季肖冰回忆的时候眼神有点发愣。  
“别贫，四十岁的人了，一天到晚没正经，你那群小妹妹知道自个粉的大叔蠢成这样还不集体跑路。”  
“得，横竖也没几个粉。想跑路了我领着他们给隔壁冰激凌添砖加瓦去。”  
“你还想不想听了？”季肖冰横了一眼过去，看到自己男朋友还跟个小年轻似的，连下巴上淡青色的胡茬都没刮干净，刺刺拉拉的短胡茬就着那一副可怜兮兮的表情，挠的他心痒痒——四十岁的高瀚宇，不亏。

“我梦到我只有二十岁。”  
\----------  
季肖冰报考电影学院的时候既没想到要早起贪黑地补自己和早早出道的同学们相距甚远的基本功来挽回蛟龙号一样的绩点，也没想过要呼风唤雨左拥右抱活成治世巨星。

他看着自己的脸，觉得不上镜头似乎有点可惜，又看了看自己美术生的新一轮缩紧招生政策，只好心一横报了播音主持和形体培训速成班，所以，说是靠脸进圈，季肖冰也算是自我定位准确。

可他万万没想到还能出现这种皮肉买卖的剧情。  
他们班同学感情素来好，他同寝室一同学早早出了道——不是什么大火的童星角色，不过到底算是入了行，尝了点甜头就全须全尾踏了进来——出了道，手上多少有一点资源，恰好手边有个花瓶美男的角色能露个脸，就顺手推给了上铺的校草做个人情。

季肖冰虽然是个gay，却也是个直男般大大咧咧过了20年的gay，他知道潜规则，却没想到会落到自己这么一个大男人身上，更没想到，连什么觥筹交错间隐隐约约的咸猪手开始一步一步慢慢暧昧都没有，明码标价，只不过筹码是资源和合同——不过他在那一瞬间的懵逼中觉得估计自己提出换成钱对方也挺乐意。

他当然没有，他同所有中产阶级长大的小少爷一样有着阿尔卑斯一样的心气儿，他当然也没中二到拍桌而起，泼酒为号，事了拂衣去，深藏身与名。他表面还习惯性镇静着，哆哆嗦嗦的手被桌布掩埋了，就像滚滚资本掩盖了一个平淡无奇的小角色。

他不知道自己是怎么狼狈地跑出来跌跌撞撞上了天台，他发誓，他绝没有轻生的半点念头，只是这里的风很舒服。

风中还有一点烟草的气息。  
他看到一个结实的男人背影，白衬衫很好的显现出他的倒三角身材，袖子被撸了上去，袖口将将露出袖箍，露出精壮的小臂和若隐若现的肘关节。他的右手用食指和中指的尖端夹着一只烟。

Quite a manly man.

季肖冰好像突然间平静了下来，这个男人从衬衫的做工和不羁的穿法体现出非同一般的地位，他吐出的烟圈在冷空气中骤然弥散，一缕缕钻进他的鼻腔。

“你是谁？”那人转过头来向他打招呼，他的脸也很好看，不是同自己一样精致的雕刻般的脸庞，也不是通常manly man的硬朗线条，他的所有硬骨头都被严严实实的包裹在阶级优越的皮肤之下。

心悸。季肖冰感觉到了心悸。

他知道这个人，鼎鼎大名的高瀚宇，歌坛影坛双栖明星，选秀出道的最高成就者之一。季肖冰没追过星，只是零零碎碎会唱几首他的歌，看过几本教学电影。眼前的人和屏幕上全然不同，更温柔也更侵略。

直到他们一前一后走进房间，季肖冰脑子里还是乱哄哄的，没想明白自己前脚从金主筵席上落荒而逃，后脚把自己送到一个大明星的床上算是什么。高瀚宇盘问他的那些话也在脑子里打漩儿，20岁，大二，电影学院，没金主，嗯对，名字叫季肖冰，如假包换……

在高瀚宇就着自己的手解开自己衬衫领口的时候，所有盘旋的思绪乱乱哄哄的消失了。眼前男人扑面而来的烟草和皮革裹着淡淡的咸湿汗味刺激着他的神经。  
他需要这个，就现在。

烈酒在燃烧，玫瑰在枯萎。  
季肖冰浑身颤抖，激动兴奋而羞耻。  
猛烈的前列腺高潮的快感是他自慰时从来没有感受到过的，他抓紧着面前这个男人，指尖掐进他厚实的背肌。他像每一个20岁的年轻男孩一样，直白而浓烈的面对着欲望和欲望可能衍生出的爱情。  
这个人骨子里像是一头狼，锐利又耐心，蒙上一层中年男子的皮囊，悄悄崭露一点外圆内方的品质，再用温柔燃烧的指尖在锁骨处点火，就足够让人以为你是被他深爱的。  
汗水从高瀚宇的头发凝结成滴落到了季肖冰的眼睛边上，溅了一点到眼球，季肖冰被刺激的一眨眼，眨出两滴泪水才把汗水从眼眶内冲出去。  
红红的眼球极大的刺激了高瀚宇，他像狩猎的狼，耐心几乎到温柔，撕咬的时候一边同情一边毫不留情，他在这具曾经错过的年轻身体里攻城略地，发泄爱意。  
这是两个结结实实的成年男人的性爱。

 

季肖冰不是没有下过各式各样的社交软件，对419的圈内习气司空见惯却又嗤之以鼻，他不是什么性冷淡，但实在对这兽化人类的性行为没有半点兴趣。但是高瀚宇，这个大名鼎鼎的两栖艺人，这个如雷贯耳的名字化成实体的时候，他觉得冥冥中自有注定。  
深知这场——也许只能叫做419，季肖冰不无遗憾地想——也让他很舒服。

“你相信前世吗？”季肖冰在高潮的时候放空地盯着天花板，喃喃着。  
“信。”高瀚宇还保持着直臂支撑的姿势圈着季肖冰。  
“嗯，你说什么？”季肖冰很缓慢地偏过头

“没什么。”高瀚宇看着他茫然的眼睛，俯身仿佛想要吻他，却最终小心翼翼地翻了个身，抬起头揉了揉他的发旋，把他半搂着。

“睡吧。”  
床头灯被摁灭，刚刚一室旖旎的气息被生生掐断。

黑暗中响起均匀的呼吸声，两个截然不同的声线此起彼伏。

“我不想求你什么，我刚刚从一个剧组的投资方出来，但是你很不一样。”  
“我知道你肯定不会和我怎么样，我也不喜欢419，但是今晚我挺开心，以后，以后我会争取和你一样厉害的。”  
“反正你也不会信，你也听不见，我好想有点相信一见钟情。”  
“哎，算了……”  
均匀的呼吸变得绵长，而另一个呼吸声却急促起来。  
“原来二十岁的你这么可爱。”  
————

“然后呢？”  
“然后我就睡着啦，醒过来才发现是个梦。”  
“这么说起来梦里还挺逼真？舒服么？”  
“啧，还行，跟你现在感觉差不多。”  
“那……季老师相不相信爱丽丝的兔子洞？”  
“嗯？”  
“呐，我昨天晚上做了个梦，我知道那是个梦，因为梦里我特别厉害，是个双栖大明星，我正琢磨着自己早过了那个想红想疯了的年纪了，跑天台上抽支烟来着，抽着抽着就想着，我家季老师跑哪儿去了？我这都成天王了，天王嫂也该是个影帝什么的吧。结果，这时候跑上来一个小年轻，我一看，这不我家季老师吗，怎么看着比原来还年轻了，脸上还带点儿婴儿肥，特别可爱。那孩子就跟我说，我叫季肖冰，今年大二，20岁啦。我想自己真是在做梦，还能见到一直想见的20岁的你，我好歹多吃20年米，这就把你给轻轻松松哄走了，可比我当年告白容易多了。”

高瀚宇的目光越过了季肖冰的头顶，嘴角不知觉的笑意完完整整的倒映在了季肖冰的眼睛里。

“如果你真的要穿越了，在穿越发生之前会想什么？”  
“早点好好拍戏，性子别太过分，还有就是，遇到喜欢的人主动一点，不然对方会很辛苦。你呢？要是梦是真的，你会干吗？”  
“我？……我会在做爱之后吻你的额头。”  
季肖冰哈哈大笑，揉了揉高瀚宇的头毛。  
“乖。”

高瀚宇看进季肖冰的眼睛，里面有霓虹灯尽头的蛋糕店香气和厨房刀板碰撞的清脆叮当。  
季肖冰也看着高瀚宇，看着他发梢滴落的水珠里的一汪春色。  
他们笑着一起躺下，扯了扯厚实的被子，往彼此的背后塞，这个动作让他们越搂越紧，最后交颈而眠。

风掀起窗帘，摇动着从灯罩里溢出来的光，在他们的脸颊和脖颈处荡起涟漪。  
这是一个春风沉醉的夜晚。


End file.
